


California King Bed

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Praise Kink, Romance, Slut Shaming, Sub!Ten, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Watching, dom!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: Of all the things Ten absolutely loved, it was their kisses that managed to leave the two breathless and needy, greedy for more of each other. Their tongues lapped and swirled together in tandem, teeth clashing and lips pressing harder in hunger as Ten breathes shakily. Johnny dominates the kiss roughly and Ten is dizzy from the erratic breathing and Johnny's ministrations altogether, breathing became a second thought as he focused on the pleasant taste of his lover's lips on his.





	California King Bed

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> hey there bois and gals  
> this is my first time doing this but hey, send me a scenario if you wanna?  
> https://ask.fm/tastytennie

Maybe it was because he had been laying there so prettily, hands bound as his slim figure rocked against the mattress, Johnny thought he was beautiful beyond belief, especially when his lips were swollen from harsh lip locks, porcelain skin littered with dark love bites, his cheeks flushed as their hips made contact and increased the heat in the air. Johnny slowed his hips to an excruciating pace, filling Ten slowly as he wined and shakily (tried) to grab at the sheets, his arms- anything- he wanted to touch Johnny the most, but the older man just wouldn't let him.

"You're so pretty, Ten. Fuck. If only you could see what I can, so hot and fucked out for me."

He watched intently as the smaller writhed in ecstasy below him, Johnny slowly brushing that spot inside him that made Ten's eyes roll back and stars appear in his vision, his lips parted in a long high-pitched moan like a bitch in heat.

"Fuck, J-Johnny. Faster please-"

Despite Johnny's resolve crumbling at his lover's begging, he presses a finger to his pretty pink lips to shush him.

"That's Daddy to you, slut. Now stop being a whore, I'll fuck you however I want."

Johnny feels Ten shudder at his words, he raises a brow in amusement.

"Oh? You like being called a whore?"

The older weaves his fingers through Ten's sweaty raven locks, pulling out as he forced him to sit up and kissing him feverishly. Ten whimpers and kisses back weakly, but still with the same enthusiasm as always. Of all the things Ten absolutely loved, it was their kisses that managed to leave the two breathless and needy, greedy for more of each other. Their tongues lapped and swirled together in tandem, teeth clashing and lips pressing harder in hunger as Ten breathes shakily. Johnny dominates the kiss roughly and Ten is dizzy from the erratic breathing and Johnny's ministrations altogether, breathing became a second thought as he focused on the pleasant taste of his lover's lips on his.

Normally Ten was a fierce little thing, a personality that didn't match his small stature compared to Johnny's gentle and loving disposition. Albeit the clashing personalities, Johnny always turned Ten into putty with only a few actions.

His large hand wrapped around Ten's length, stroking him slowly as he sucked over the marks he previously made, making them impossibly darker for the world to see.

"You still love it so much, don't you? Being like this for me, baby doll? You love being a slut for me this much, hm?"

Ten choked out a moan in response as he impatiently tugged at the belt around his wrists, whining out softly at Johnny's seemingly cruel teasing. Johnny stopped his movements for a moment and sunk his teeth harshly at the skin of his shoulder, he gritted out the question once again.

"What did I tell you about using your words, baby doll?"

"Yes y-yes! I do- I love it- I love being your slut, daddy." Ten's cheeks flush despite the bold words.

Johnny's hand finds its way around Ten's neck, pressing him against the mattress once again, lifting Ten's leg over his shoulder as he practically bent him in half- Johnny loving to use Ten's God-given flexibility a little too much. They are caught in a heated makeout session for the nth time of the evening as Johnny pushes his dick inside Ten once again, angling his hips differently each time to find that same spot that made Ten crumble. He does so in a few thrusts and Ten is screaming Johnny's name unabashed, repeating it like a mantra as muddled curses pass his lips.

Ten's thighs are quaking on Johnny's shoulders as he breathes erratically, the older groans deeply as he leaves wet and open-mouthed kisses all over Ten's slick skin. In a few shaky thrusts, Johnny's hips stutter as he spills inside Ten and slowly riding out the last of his release. Ten is left whining in unsatisfaction as he pulls out until Johnny shoves his fingers instead, stroking his length quickly in tandem. Ten arches off the bed as the fingers inside him curl and stretch, abusing his sweet spot roughly and no sooner does he cum all over his stomach and down Johnny's fingers. Johnny watches as Ten's face contorts in pleasure- and maybe his dick could be hard again just by watching- his name leaves Ten's lips in a long and drawled out a moan which elicits a satisfied grin on Johnny's features. He strokes the last of Ten's orgasm before licking the remnants of the smaller boy's essence on his fingers. Ten watches with bated breath at the hot sight and Johnny grins lazily as he leans down graciously and locks lips with the younger, moaning softly at the taste as their tongues swirl together.

He parts and Johnny groans as he sees his lover's cum lightly strung along his lips and tongue, he feels the proudness and warmth swelling in his chest as he affectionately strokes Ten's cheek. His thumb swipes over his lower lip and Ten doesn't hesitate to bring it past his lips, lazily sucking and licking.

"You're so beautiful baby, you know that?"

It sounded more like a question to himself rather than for Ten, Johnny still thinks that Ten is beautiful no matter what. They both know it. He pulls his hand away and kisses Ten in a more passionate and slow manner, full of the love and adoration that he held for the man below him. The kiss was lazy and slow, showing how tired he was from the mind-blowing rounds of making love. Johnny tugs his wrists free from their leather constraint and despite the aching in Ten's arms and wrists, he pulls Johnny by his neck in a loving embrace, his apparent tiredness completely ignoring thier sweaty and sticky state.

"Johnny, can we please sleep now?"

His ears perk up and Johnny replies teasingly.

"Say that again?" He asks.

"Sorry- I mean- Daddy can we please sleep now?"

And Johnny chuckles softly, nodding as he lays to the side and pulls his lover close, arms surrounding Ten protectively as he kisses his temple.


End file.
